creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Haunted Fireworks
Basic Information Haunted Fireworks are rather rare seasonal Halloween-themed items that can be crafted, placed, can optionally be wired and will display a special animated firework show high up in the sky when activated. The violet colored Fireworks display looks like haunted souls would be released. Haunted Fireworks were implemented on October 18th 2017 for the first Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign, the Halloween event 2017. In 2018, during the second Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign that started on October 24th 2018 and ended on November 14th 2018, the rare Recipe for these Fireworks could be bought from randomly spawning Pumpkirus at night on the surface of any Creativerse game world for 100 Pumpkiru Candy, and a small stack of 10 already crafted Haunted Fireworks each could be bought for 25 Pumpkiru Candy from the Pumpkirus. Pumpkiru Candy can be obtained by fighting Ghost Creatures during Halloween event-times and by successfully completing Idol Events that can be initiated by placing Haunted Idols (or Infused Haunted Idols or Unleashed Haunted Idols) into the game world. Haunted Idols can be obtained from daily Login Chests and Ghost Creatures during Halloween event-times. In 2017, these decorative "Explosives" and their rare Recipe could only be found in special animated Halloween Treasure Chests that could only be traded for Pumpkiru Candy from Pumpkirus from October 18th 2017 to November 15th 2017. How to obtain Haunted Fireworks can either be crafted or bought from the Pumpkirus (The Great Pumpkiru and Pumpkiru Jr.) during Halloween event-times that last for ca. one month. The according rare crafting Recipe can also be traded from Pumpkirus that only spawn during the seasonal Halloween event (or might also appear for other rare occasions if announced so by Playful). From October 24th 2018 to November 14th 2018, one stack of 10 crafted Haunted Fireworks each could be bought for 25 Pumpkiru Candy from the Pumpkirus. The Great Pumpkiru and Pumpkiru Jr. only spawned during the Halloween event at night on solid natural blocks in dark areas on the surface of any Creativerse game world within a certain proximity around player characters, and were then indicated by a pumpkin-like symbol on the compass. When travelling the land, more Pumpkirus would spawn around players during the Halloween-event-month. Pumpkiru Candy could be collected by killing Ghost Creatures that only spawned during Halloween-event-times at ingame nights in dark areas on solid natural blocks everywhere on the surface, except for Ghost Mirus that rarely spawned in Caves - mainly on the Stalactite layer - at night. Even more Pumpkiru Candy could and still can be obtained by successfully completing Idol Events. Idol Events will immediately be initiated by placing Haunted Idols or Infused Haunted Idols or Unleashed Haunted Idol into the game world. Even though Haunted Idols could only be obtained during Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign either from Ghost Creatures or daily Idol Login Chests, they could also be stored and thus Idol Events can still be "summoned" by these Idols throughout the year. Infused Haunted Idols can be obtained by successfully completing Idol Events initiated by Haunted Idols, and Unleashed Haunted Idols can be obtained by successfully completing Idol Events initiated by Infused Haunted Idols. However Pumpkiru Candy can only be traded for Halloween-themed items, rare seasonal Recipes and Costumes at Pumpkirus that will usually only appear for ca. a month around Halloween. These Fireworks cannot be found in any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests and cannot be obtained from any common Creatures. They can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting Recipe has been obtained and learnt. Haunted Fireworks can only be crafted by players who have received the according rare crafting around Halloween by buying it from any of the Pumpkirus for Pumpkiru Candy or have been given surplus Recipes for Haunted Fireworks from other players (these Recipes can't be shared via Adventures though). Already crafted Haunted Fireworks can be bought as parts of (customizable) building kits for Blueprints with Coins (obtainable via ingame Store for real money). Simply obtaining already crafted objects this way will not unlock their crafting recipes though. If you have not participated in the Halloween event, you still have a small chance to obtain the rare Recipe book for this Fireworks from other players if they have surplus Recipes stored, or you can ask many players who have learnt the Recipe for these Halloween-themed items to come craft them for you on your game world after supplying them with the necessary crafting ingredients. The option to buy the seasonal crafting Recipe for these Halloween-themed decorative "Explosives" ingame will most likely return around Halloween 2019. How to unlock the crafting recipe The rare crafting Recipe for Haunted Fireworks can only be unlocked in your crafting menu after buying the according rare seasonal tradeable Recipe book from any of the two types of Pumpkirus (The Great Pumpkiru and Pumpkiru Jr.) that only spawn during the seasonal Halloween event each year in October/November. Both Pumpkirus will "sell" the Recipe for Haunted Fireworks to you for 100 Pumpkiru Candy. You can buy more than one Recipe book, but will only need to learn it once in order to add it to your Crafting Menu, the surplus Recipe books can only be stored then. During the first Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign in 2017, the Recipe could be randomly found in either animated Royal Pumpkin Treasure chests (more rarely) or in animated Pumpkiru's King Treasure chests (more often) - these special chest types could be bought from the Pumpkirus in 2017. After learning this rare Recipe by right-clicking on it in the inventory, it will be permanently added to the Crafting Menu and will become available on all game worlds, even on those with the world option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") enabled. Surplus Recipes for Haunted Fireworks can be given to other players, but only on the game world where the recipe has been stored. How to craft To craft 4 Haunted Fireworks at a time in your Crafting Menu after learning the rare Recipe, you will need: * 1x Gunpowder that can be made from Coal in a Processor, or can be looted or pet-harvested from Hot Feet or Keepas of any kind, or can be found in most randomly spawning Treasure Chests except for Obsidian Treasure Chests * 1 Twine, made from Vines or Sinews in a Processor * 1 Bone that can either be made from (blocks of) Fossils in a Processor or can be obtained from many Creatures either by killing them or taming them, feeding them and then harvesting from them * 1 (piece of) Leather, obtained as a loot or pet-harvest from many creatures, mainly from Pigsies or Night Pigsies * 1 green Glob of Goo that can either be crafted from Mold in your Crafting Menu or can occasionally be looted or pet-harvested from nearly all common Creatures How to use Haunted Fireworks can be placed, but only upright and cannot be rotated. Even during the times that Fireworks was still rotatable in the past, it would still only display their Fireworks show high up in the sky, they wouldn't "shoot" sideways nor downwards. Fireworks cannot be set off by Explosives, by fire, nor by using a "fuse" (like made from highly flammable Tar or Shredded Leaves). Fireworks do not emit heat nor fire, so they cannot set flammable materials or blocks on fire. They also do not illuminate their surrounding and cannot serve as luminaires. Because of their animated effects being displayed in the sky, Fireworks cannot be rotated, neither sideways nor downwards. On the other hand, they can be placed underneath blocks and when they go off, they will "shoot" through the blocks above them and will then display the Firework in the sky like usual. Even if you place Firework on the ground, climb a ladder up to the highest altitude in the world that your player character can reach and then use an activation device to start the firework, you will still see the Firework being displayed up above your character's head, not somewhere below. Fireworks can be put on display on Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Placemats, Snow Buried Containers, Frozen Containers, Galactic Grav-Chambers and the like where it cannot be activated. How to wire Fireworks Fireworks can only serve as receivers and will immediately be displayed when using devices (even from a great distance) to activate it. Once activated, Fireworks cannot be deactivated again. To wire Fireworks, equip an Wiring Tool and point your cursor at the Fireworks that you have placed into the world. Their "Receive" Hotspot will become visible then and you will be able to connect them to the "Send" Hotspot of activation devices and/or of operating gates. Type "n" (as the default key) to inspect the wiring window of the Fireworks if you wish to type a code word into the receiving array that you should then also use in the sending array of the activation device/s and/or operating gate/s to connect them. Please note that any Fireworks in Creativerse will start to go off immediately when it is wired to an already activated activation device. Fireworks cannot be "locked", and their interactivity cannot be toggled nor defined with permission settings, so you cannot set Fireworks to specific permission ranks. Category:Wireable Category:Fireworks Category:Crafted Category:In Trade Category:Recipe Category:Halloween Event Category:Events Category:Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign